


Please...

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was changing, Shredder was hunting them in full force, and one brazen brother couldn't sit by and wait for the destruction of his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please...

"Please don't do anything rash, I'd hate to loose you." 

The defiant stance told me already that this was going to be one of those nights. 

"They started this war Leo, an' I ain't gunna sit on my tail and watch innocent people get hurt." I can see the passion, the pain, all the weight of the world on your shell. I can see your fire blazing, I know that this...the war...is killing you inside.

"Just for once wait and see what Don can come up with. We can't rush into this blindly we...I...need you. I just know if you go up there now..." I couldn't finish. We'd only been together a short time, I only just learned how deeply I can feel you. I don't want to loose you.

"If I do down fight'n then it's worth it. If Shredder thinks twice about attacking innocent humans to get ta us then I'm fine. You're the one that needs ta stay safe. You, Mike, an' Don are a helluva team. Slash, Casey, Leatherhead, any of those guys can take my place as the muscle on this team." The pride shining in those golden eyes are like beacons of death and I just know they'll take to it like moth to flame. 

"No it isn't worth it! Damn it Raph you are much more that, you're not only muscle and rage! I can't stand see you get killed because of Shredder's tyranny. There are other ways of fighting back - we are brothers,ninjas,...lovers, we have to use that to our ability, our bonds are our weapon let us wield them precisely - take what they have destroyed and create a new resistance which they can't touch but will still cleave them in two." I care not that you see the tears from behind my mask. I won't let you leave to fall as a myrter in this senseless battle of pride. 

The sensation of your touch quells my fear and stills my breath, finally I have reached you. The tender kiss melts the rest of my terror and pools into the passion of our embrace. I can't fathom the hours that are passing, but the rush of your flames as they encase my entire being serve as my only focus. Pouring my soul into our embrace I beg, imploring the raging inferno inside to calm if only for the sake of this. 

You are strong and relaxed, spent from the passions of the night. I fear that when night falls again we will again be forced to face each other in this endless debate. But for tonight, in this moment...it only took a simple PLEASE.

For OrangeBarmy who's inspiring words are also woven in this short drabble. You know what you did!

**Author's Note:**

> I was more or less about to do something pretty stupid and a good friend of mine convinced me otherwise with only a few sentences. So Thanks ;)


End file.
